Many jobs involve working with personal computers and/or display monitors. In such jobs, the personal computers and/or display monitors may be used by multiple operators at different times during a day. In some settings, one computer and/or monitor may be used by multiple people of different sizes and having different preferences in a single day. Given the differences in people's size and differences in their preferences, a monitor or display adjusted at one setting for one individual may be inappropriate for another individual. For instance, a child would have different physical space needs than an adult using the same computer and monitor. Further, a single user may wish to use a computer and/or display from multiple positions. For example, a single user may wish to periodically both sit and stand while using the computer/monitor. In some situations, users desire to perform operations in various postures. For example, one may desire to perform some operations in a seated position and others in a standing position. In such situations, it may be required that both the seated operations and the standing operations be done at the same workstation, which may include a computer monitor, a keyboard, and/or a mouse. Such a user will desire the monitor and other equipment to be at different heights while sitting and standing.
As adjustable height mechanisms for displays have become more widespread and users have experienced their advantages, users are more frequently adjusting the height of their monitors and other equipment. Further, such adjustments are now more frequently desired over a wide range of travel.